Occupy
Occupy, or the Occupy movement, or the Occupy Wall Street movement, or #OWS for short, is a political force of hyperactive hipsters, gutter-punks and activists who got sick of complaining to their friends about how bad the economy and their own personal financial situation is, and instead go sit their stanky asses down in front of the greedy latte-slurping fucks who are destroying this country. They generally make a lot of noise and then get hit in the face every time by cops. This all started back in '11 or something. I think it was a bunch of hipsters who all went to the same place and laid down for a while? Maybe I'm confusing this with planking. Some magazine and a bunch of people too cowardly to show their faces got everyone all worked up and foaming at the mouth, just like FOX News has done with the Tea Party a little while before. They went out and said and did a bunch of things that were mean and controversial to the poor ole rich people in this country. Why they couldn't have just behaved and kept their mouths shut (like good little serf prole worker slaves) and allowed the super-rich to continue to rob every single coffer blind until the middle-and-lower-classes are reduced to paupers, has yet to be determined. They got all fired up because the 12 dudes who run the world, who are all basically bankers and evil megalomaniacs, stole everybody's money and then nobody did anything about it at any point. This makes a lot of sense when you stop and think about how evil works, because if they waited and played the long game, and didn't just go nuts and murder a bunch of people, then their sociopathic natures would finally land them into positions of power and influence to create a feedback loop of greed and avarice and blackmail. With enough money trickling up, the 12 (maybe 300-400) mostly-white dudes who run the world could buy any politician, pass any bill, profit off of any other person's idea, and get away with any crime. They are so Awesome at evil that they can even attempt to make money off of Occupy itself, and brand the movement in whatever way they see fit to the viewers of their controlled mainstream media. "Oh, maybe I agree with them but they're doing it the wrong way! Those kids hate democracy, free trade, and have an anarchist socialist agenda! They ought to get pepper-sprayed in the face for exercising their right to demonstrate! They don't have the right to demonstrate because they didn't get the permits from the proper officials! How dare they take up the space(s) where rich elites congregate! It's just a bunch of lazy, smelly, welfare-recipient, vagrant, homeless, jobless turds, anyway! You know they're getting their pay-off at some point!" While it is very difficult to believe in conspiracy theories unless you are very stupid, the power structure in this country has never been so transparent as with the Occupy movement, especially in contrast with the Tea Party. Gun-toting right-wing conservatives with corporatist GOP backing protest, get rewarded provided they don't harp on the whole 'evil banker' thing. Fed-up progressive occupiers peaceably stage sit-ins to raise awareness for economic inequities and predatory financial dominance, and immediately have riot cops caving their skulls in . thumb|right|640px|don't get between a man and his donuts. Obviously, it's their own fault for peacefully engaging in class warfare. They should just lie down and take it so it will merely be class genocide. Category:Organization